godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogretail/Advanced Information
Blade Attacking Tips: *Using any kind of blade is effective except those with crush and/or divine attribute. *It is best to attack from the sides or the back but be cautious of its tail-spinning attack. Gun Attacking Tips: *Using any kind of bullet is effective except those with divine attribute. *Ogretails are weak against its own Aragami bullets. Make sure to bring a gun with a high pierce attribute if you want to use its own Aragami bullets against it. *Targeting this Aragami is very simple as it only has one body part but still exercise caution of its long range needle attack when aiming. Attacks: *Biting: Bites directly in front of it. *Tail Swing: Swings tail on the side and sends forth a number of needles when at range. *Jumping: Pounces when at a certain distance away. *Needle shot: Raises tail and fires a number of needles. Does not penetrate walls or bodies. *3 way shot: Raises tail and fires needles in 3 directions. Used when there is a difference in elevation mostly. *Tailswipe: Jumps in place and swipe with it's tail around itself. *Backstep: Jumps backwards to gain distance. *Rush: When at very long distance, it will run at you and do a short hop to stomp. Status Resistances: Status Resistances in GE3: Other Useful Tips: *Ogretails will fall to the ground after taking a large amount of damage. This gives the player an open opportunity for a devour attack or to deal more damage. *Ogretails have below average visual and auditory senses. They will not immediately detect your presence. *Ogretails will use a ranged attack move if you stray too far from them. When binded, their lunge attack is disabled, but watch out, they'll resort to continuously firing their ranged attack (even when in close range). *Ogretails usually appear with other larger Aragami. When this happens, it's best that you kill them first as they pose as a hindrance/distraction. You can also devour them before facing the main target to get a free burst and extra Aragami bullets. The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Missions The Ogretail can be fought in the following missions: God Eater Resurrection * Standard Missions **Difficulty 1 - Location: City of Mercy - Devil's Tail **Difficulty 1 - Location: Wailing Plains - Cowboy **Difficulty 1 - Location: Sunken Grid - Iron Rain **Difficulty 2 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Kongou Giant **Difficulty 2 - Location: City of Mercy - Mouse Trap **Difficulty 2 - Location: Sunken Grid - Crocodile Two **Difficulty 2 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Snowball **Difficulty 2 - Location: Infernal Subway - Snail's Shell **Difficulty 2 - Location: Sunken Grid - Watermill **Difficulty 2 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Aurora **Difficulty 2 - Location: Sunken Grid - Rat Trap **Difficulty 3 - Location: City of Mercy - Cracked Sanidine **Difficulty 3 - Location: City of Mercy - Crocodile Swagger **Difficulty 3 - Location: Sunken Grid - Snow Mouse **Difficulty 3 - Location: City of Mercy - Idle Warrior **Difficulty 4 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Sunlight on Snow **Difficulty 5 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Dancing Ogre **Difficulty 5 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Spring Thunder **Difficulty 6 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Big Family **Difficulty 8 - Location: Infernal Subway - Tandoor **Difficulty 14 - Location: City of Mercy - Grand Prize **Challenge - Location: Church of Memories - Reminiscence **Challenge - Location: City of Mercy - Quick Draw X **Challenge - Location: Wailing Plains - Devils' Festival **Challenge - Location: Infernal Subway - Jewel Hoard **Challenge - Location: Tranquil Temple - Trick Shot * Special Missions ** TBA God Eater 2 Rage Burst *'Standard Missions' **Difficulty 1 - Location: Abandoned City - Whetstone **Difficulty 1 - Location: Abandoned City - Ugent Business **Difficulty 1 - Location: Abandoned City - Spring Awakening **Difficulty 2 - Location: Abandoned City - Chance Enounter **Difficulty 2 - Location: Wailing Plains -Outsiders **Difficulty 2 - Location: Abandoned City - Beastgale **Difficulty 2 - Location: Abandoned City - The Hunter and the Bait **Difficulty 2 - Location: City of Mercy - Carryover **Difficulty 2 - Location: Wailing Plains - Mid Summer Cicada **Difficulty 2 - Location: Wailing Plains - Stinging Nettle **Difficulty 3 - Location: Sunken Grid - Trial Run **Difficulty 3 - Location: City of Mercy - Lightning on the Horizon **Difficulty 3 - Location: City of Mercy - Order of Succession **Difficulty 4 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Chain Reaction **Difficulty 4 - Location: Tranquil Temple - Behind the Mask **Difficulty 4 - Location: Sunken Grid - Thunder on a Sunny Day **Difficulty 5 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Starlight **Difficulty 5 - Location: Scarred Walls - Snow Pro **Difficulty 7 - Location: Scarred Walls - Jump for Joy **Difficulty 9 - Location: City of Mercy - Skullface **Difficulty 10 - Location: Abandoned City - Evil Mistress **Difficulty 12 - Location: God Arc Soldier Warehouse - Hyena Hunting **Difficulty 15 - Location: Forest of the Apocalypse - Madam Love *'Hard Missions' **Difficulty 1 - Location: Wailing Plains - Termite Mound **Difficulty 1 - Location: Sunken Grid - Flaming Barrels **Difficulty 2 - Location: City of Mercy - City of the Apes **Difficulty 2 - Location: Wailing Plains - Claw of the Mantis **Difficulty 3 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Crazy Carrier **Difficulty 3 - Location: Valley of the Blue Ice - Border Wall **Difficulty 4 - Location: Infernal Subway - Crowded Train **Difficulty 6 - Location: Forgotten Carrier - Stingray **Difficulty 8 - Location: Sunken Grid - Halting Production **Difficulty 9 - Location: Infernal Subway - The Red Sewers **Difficulty 11 - Location: Abandoned City - Out of the Frying Pan (Survival Phase 4) **Difficulty 13 - Location: Infernal Subway - Battle Santa (Survival Phase 4) *'Special Missions' **TBA Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Small sized Aragami